Modern Day - Day 34
or or or |Zombie = or or or |FR = Taco Waffle |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 33 |after = |Diff = Varies}} Modern Day - Day 34 is the thirty-fourth level of Modern Day. This level is divided into four boss fights, where one Zombot is chosen randomly. The player will then face the chosen Zombot, using most plants from the next world, with some exceptions. The Zombots that the player may battle are the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, Zombot Multi-stage Masher, and the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. Completing the level for the first time awards the player a Taco Waffle, a substitute to the taco. Dialogue Intro *'Zomboss:' If you will not listen, then you will be destroyed! *'Crazy Dave:' You have no credibility! TACOOOO!!! Outro *'Zomboss:' David, I implore you! You must give up your hopeless dream of a long-ago taco! *'Zomboss:' It is gone, gone forever! But please, in its place, take this! *'Crazy Dave:' ! *'Crazy Dave:' !! *'Crazy Dave:' !!!!!!!!!!! *'Crazy Dave:' Is that... *'Crazy Dave:' It can't be... *'Crazy Dave:' A TACO WITH A WAFFLE IN IT!!!!! *'Penny:' I detect high levels of deliciousness, User Dave. *'Crazy Dave:' THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY IN MY OR ANYBODY ELSE'S LIFE!!!! *'Penny:' Indeed, perhaps we have misjudged Dr. Zomboss all this time... *'Zomboss:' Ha ha ha! Perhaps you HAVE musjudged me. Or... perhaps not! *'Zomboss:' I surely have no devious plans for the future! Or... do I? *'Zomboss:' Bwah-ha-ha-ha-haaaah! We shall meet again! Trivia * Plants used here are from the next world of the world they take place. The same applies to Day 32 and Day 33. * Zombots' zombie spawn cycle has noticeably changed, with one exception due to jams. * Zombots spawn noticeably more zombies as usual, to keep up with the five Jalapeño rating of Modern Day. * The Moonflower is the first sun-producing plant to be used in a conveyor belt level. ** However, Moonflower will not produce sun, and is only provided to boost shadow plants. When Plant Food is used, sun will be created, but collecting it does nothing. ** However, trying to collecting them makes the sound of sun being collected. * There is a glitch that makes the conveyor belt delivers no plants. It is unknown what triggers this. To fix this, simply restart the level. * Unlike in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32, the player can be given more than three Cacti, for an unknown reason. ** Additionally, the player could push a Breakdancer Zombie during the rap jam using a Primal Peashooter far enough for the Breakdancer Zombie to push the Zombot Multi-stage Masher forward, increasing the total difficulty of the level, though if a shockwave from a speaker hit the Zombot, it will get flung. Before this level, it was also possible to perform this with Power Toss. ** Getting the Breakdancer Zombie to kick the stage however requires huge luck, due to the high damage of the peas, the Breakdancer Zombie's low health and the 50-50 chance of knockback or stun. Gallery Battle MD34-1DDA.png|By MD34-2DDA.png|By MD34-3DDA.png|By MD34-4DDA.png|By Yappa34.png|By Hunterinterrupts.PNG|By Wynaut821, note the Hunter Zombie in the corner MD34DZAG.png|By Obi Wan Minobi (With an achievement) MD34DZMSM.png|By Obi Wan Minobi MD34-4.2DDA.png|By . Nightshade's Plant Food effect deals a lot of damage to the Zombot Taco With a Waffle In It TacoWaffleGet.PNG|Reward screen for Taco with a Waffle in it Walkthrough Modern Day Day 34 Frostbite Caves BOSS Modern Day Day 34 Lost City BOSS Modern Day Day 34 Neon Mixtape Tour BOSS Modern Day Day 34 Jurassic Marsh BOSS Category:Levels with no flags Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels